1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interpolator with fractionally adjustable interpolation instants. For example, such an interpolator is used in a resampler.
2. Related Art
A resampler with a corresponding interpolator is disclosed in EP 0 665 546 A2. In that case, the interpolator comprises two FIR filters with a corresponding coefficient memory. What is disadvantageous in the known interpolator is that it is designed in only one stage. If a high accuracy is demanded, the phase step size of the interpolator must be relatively small, so that a relatively large number of coefficients have to be stored in the coefficient memory, namely a complete set of coefficients for each phase step size. This leads to a high memory outlay and, in the case of monolithic integration of the resampler, to a large chip area for the coefficient memory. Furthermore, the memory access time is relatively long, as a result of which the processing speed is reduced.